1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method for an ink jet head substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method of forming a through hole for supplying ink with a laser on a silicon substrate on which a semiconductor element and the like are formed. However, there is a case in which debris generated during laser processing adheres to the semiconductor element to influence the ejection performance and mounting process. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-330046 discloses a method of forming a protective film made of a resin in advance on a silicon substrate surface on which a semiconductor element and the like are formed, receiving the debris generated during laser processing with the protective film, and removing the protective film, to thereby prevent the debris from adhering to the semiconductor element.